monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sister Lamia/Sofia
Sofia is a friendly Sister Lamia. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “The lamia family falls asleep quickly. We are very susceptible to the sleep status effect.” “Please take this… My tail will grow back quickly.” (+1 Lamia Tail) “This sister outfit was custom made for a lamia… It’s pretty expensive.” “Please take this… Now you can donate it to the poor.” (+450G) “Please take this… It is holy water, not my urine.” (+1 Holy Water) “Do you properly follow Ilias’s 5 commandments?” *I follow them - “Really? That’s a good thing. Let’s both serve Ilias.” *I’ve broken the prohibition against monsters - “Oh is that a fact… Now, beg Ilias for forgiveness.” *I want to break the prohibition against monsters - “Te-Telling me such a thing… You mustn’t… But, if it’s only for a little while...” (+10 Affinity) “Is a sister lamia… weird?” *It’s weird - “Fufuu, honesty is a virtue. That’s what I would have said too so I don’t mind.” *It’s not weird - “Is that so? That answer makes me happy. With those words I will continue to work hard in the future.” (+5 Affinity) *It’s sexy - “D-don’t look at me like that… Do you want to be squeezed out?” (+10 Affinity) “Come on, let’s pray to Ilias.” *Pray - “So you’ll join me? Ilias, please watch over us...” (+10 Affinity) *Don’t pray - “Is that so? That’s unfortunate...” (-5 Affinity) *Pray to the dark goddess - “Oh really?” That’s fine too. Dark goddess, please watch over us...” “How many times a day do you pray?” *Once a day - “That is good. Continue to do so in the future.” (+10 Affinity) *A thousand times a day - “Oh, what a pious person! ...But is that true? It’s not a lie is it?” *None at all - “That’s not good. Let’s take this opportunity to pray together.” “It seems you can become a paladin once you master the warrior and martial artist classes. Spear in hand, a knight devoted to protecting their allies… I want to be one.” “The lamia family is not good with the cold… So don’t bully us with ice magic.” “You could be attacked by bandits if you walk down the street at night. There is no choice but to fight back I self defense… After defeating them I go deep into prayer… O goddess, thank you for the food today.” “Recently it seems like humans are losing their faith. Do you think so too?” *It can’t be helped - “Of course they would, since Ilias stopped appearing… However, my faith is unwavering.” *They are not losing their faith - “Is that true? No, but your words are encouraging.” (+10 Affinity) *I will become god - “Saying something like that will get you struck by lightning. Oh, please forgive their insolence.” (-5 Affinity) “My dream is to build a church worthy of the Goddess. I have travelled around the world collecting donations.” “You can become a Lamia Nun once you master the Lamia race. We learn skills that heal and protect our allies.” “Great Ilias in heaven… Allow me to give glory to your name today as well.” “I must heal the wounded. Won't you donate a herb?” *Yes - “Thank you very much. The Goddess surely saw your good deed as well.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Is that so? It is difficult for the rich to get into heaven.” “Ilias is gaining worshippers even among monsters. Many are rejecting a world where only the strong survive.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Come, let's spread the teachings of the Goddess." With Rosary: Sofia: "So we aspire to the same thing? To spread the teachings of Ilias across the world?" Rosary: "To that end, I'm going to build a slimy church, complete with a slimy chapel and a slimy organ." Sofia: "...Does it really have to be slimy?" With Christie: ''' Sofia: "Oh, succubus..." Christie: "Ah, lamia..." Sofia: "........." Christie: "........." ...They don't seem to get along. '''With Nabisu: Sofia: "Oh, long time no see. You seem to have become a respectable nurse. I'm happy for you." Nabisu: "You've become a splendid sister as well, Sofia. Back when we in church together, we were still novices..." Sofia: "May both our dreams come true. I hope you become a fine doctor." Nabisu: "The same to you, Sofia. I hope you become a fine goddess. You have my support!" Sofia: "...Goddess?" With King of San Ilia: King of San Ilia: "So there are even monsters who follow the teachings of Ilias... All are equal before the Goddess. It is a true pleasure." Sofia: "I am often looked at with bias, but I want to spread the teachings of Ilias to the whole world." Sofia: "King of San Ilia, head of the church... Please guide me as well." King of San Ilia: "Your smile is scary... First, keep in mind that a natural smile is best." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Lamias Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions